


zero to sixty, i take off

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: xXx (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, F/F, Missing Scene, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: Adele and Serena talk in Detroit. If you can call it talking.





	zero to sixty, i take off

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'horses' by pnb rock, kodak black & a boogie wit da hoodie.

Adele has only three faults - one, she's nosy, two, she can't keep her mouth shut, and three, she's got an ego more inflated than Kanye. 

"You have  _lots_ of faults," Nicks points out. "You just can't tell because of number three."

"Pot, kettle," Adele replies, but the point stands. She likes knowing everything about everyone. It's an asset in her line of work. She knows how to ask good questions so she can get all the information she needs.  _Asset._

Which, of course, is totally the reason why she starts interrogating Serena when they book into a motel room in Detroit to investigate suspicious shit. No ulterior motives besides, you know, trying to figure out how they're supposed to get to Pandora's Box before Xiang. Totally.

\- okay, fine, fault number four, she can't really lie very well, she has to work on that, but  _anyway_ -

"So... Xiang."

Serena arches an eyebrow, not looking up from the newspaper in her hands. "If you're trying to conduct a test of my loyalty I can tell you straight up my first loyalty is to myself. Not to him, not to Xander, not to anyone."

Adele rolls her eyes. "Not your boyfriend, then?"

"Even if he was, my answer stays the same," Serena drawls in that lovely accent of hers. "And no, he's not my boyfriend."

"Cool, okay." Adele goes back to cleaning her guns. There's silence in the room for two minutes but for the flipping of pages, and then Serena speaks again. "You're doing a really bad job of hiding how that statement affected you."

Adele curses in her head - fault five, she needs to work on concealing her emotions. "What are you talking about?"

"You're cleaning your rifle twice as vigorously as you did before you talked to me, you're flushed, and your pupils are dilated. Seems pretty obvious to me."

"Okay, I'll bite," Adele answers, more cockily than she feels. "What's so obvious?"

Serena looks up from the newspaper for the first time, gaze meeting Adele's, dark and hot and almost predatory. She drops the paper on the ground and moves in closer, slow, deliberate movements, until they're inches apart. The kiss is soft, a little wet, Serena tastes like cherry and oak and just a bit of smoke, and Adele thinks she could kiss her forever, maybe lie on this shitty bed in this shitty motel making out for hours, forget all the crap about the CIA and Pandora's Box and the satellite crash in Russia and maybe the end of the world or whatever action movie cliche they're up against.

Fault six - she _wants_. 

"Did that answer your question, Adele Wolff?" Serena whispers, and Adele swallows hard, the hunger an ache in her chest. "Pretty comprehensive response, but I could stand to hear it again." 

Serena's tosses her head back, laughs, pushes Adele onto her back against the bed. "It would be my pleasure."

And okay, Nicks is right, she's got a lot of faults, but  _definitely_ not in bed, thank you very much, and Nicks can fucking  _suck it._


End file.
